The field of OLED devices has drawn much attention in recent years. Such devices promise that OLEDs can be used for clear and vibrant displays, e.g. in televisions, smartphones, and other display-centric devices. Another area in which OLEDs hold promise is in the area of lighting. OLED panels could be used to replace large area lighting, e.g. overhead lighting. Advantages of such OLED lighting is that the panels can produce light with relatively low power requirements and little heat as a by-product, reducing electricity usage. Such panels also have the possibility of long lifetimes, reducing the need to replace the lamps at regular intervals. OLED lighting can also be made adjustable so that the lighting level can varied depending upon need.